Alma en llamas
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU]. Y solamente son ellos y sus sonrisas sin miedo, quebradas un poco y reparadas con algo parecido a una bandita de aceptación a su derrota. (Sus almas apagan sus llamas de a poco.)


**Título: **Alma en llamas.

**Personajes principales:** Ray, Anna, Nat.

**Personajes mencionados:** Emma, Norman.

**Pairings: **Unilateral Anna x Nat. Intento de Ray x Anna. Insinuación a Norman x Emma.

**Línea de tiempo:** AU; Época clásica.

**Advertencias: **Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, algo románticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación: **K+

**Categoría:** Dolor/Consuelo, Amistad.

**Total de palabras: **4005

**Notas: **esto va principalmente para Maky, quien ama los fics de estas épocas pasadas.

Also, no tengo ni idea de por qué le escribí un _bonus_.

* * *

**Summary: **Y solamente son ellos y sus sonrisas sin miedo, quebradas un poco y reparadas con algo parecido a una bandita de aceptación a su derrota. (_Sus almas apagan sus llamas de a poco._)

* * *

La joven trata de aguantar las lágrimas presas en sus bellos orbes azules, esas traicioneras que están a punto de escaparse a mitad del peor momento, de la peor situación. Pero ella continúa con su fortaleza y no las deja caer de entre sus largas pestañas, a pesar de que le quemen los ojos de manera terrible en el proceso. Y le duele, duele tanto que gritaría de no ser por el nudo cruel que se mantiene atorado cual serpiente en su garganta. Se siente como veneno, como ácido.

Y lo único que hace entonces para aplacar toda esa explosión de emociones con sabor a amargura es sonreír. Curvea sus labios pintados de rosa eterna, fingiendo calma, creando una ilusión de alegría genuina, usando una máscara de dulce armonía, como si lo que estuviese presenciando tan cerca suyo —tanto que incluso diría que le está calcinando el alma como si se encontrase de pie frente a una estrella (de la muerte), y las vértebras se le quieren romper y dejarla más dañada de lo que ya se encuentra junto con sus venas donde la sangre quiere marchitarse de a poco, hacerla sufrir un tanto más—, y es que ella no quiere que eso le acerque, y no le afectará en lo absoluto, como si no le estuviera dañando ver aquella escena que tenía enfrente.

Y entonces siente y nota a su corazón siendo apuñalado de manera perversa, por cuchillos que no son reales pero que en peligro y frialdad de asemejan a los bisturí que usa para salvar vidas (porque su vocación es mantener en ese mundo a seres queridos de personas desconocidas). Y es, es algo así como una comparación muy estúpida, porque en realidad lo que ama no debería de dañarle —pero hay que ver que hasta las rosas de un jardinero le clavan sus espinas en los dedos sin tener misericordia.

(_Su alma empieza a arder. Se está quemando más._)

Y duele, mucho más, con más intensidad, con más crueldad. Las cuchillas imaginarias llegan más hondo y casi tocan su centro de vida, su núcleo de sentimientos, su todo y nada a la vez.

Pero a pesar de todo ello, no baja la cabeza. Sus largos rizos de oro fino se iluminan con la luz de la fiesta tan hermosa (y que ha sido preparada por una razón incluso más hermosa, algo así como el aviso a una unión entre dos personas, el acto y decisión más sublime ante sus soñadores ojos de juventud) a la que ha sido invitada con grandes ganas. El lugar al que ha asistido regalando buenos deseos desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Cuando se hubiere aparecido portando uno de los vestidos que combinaban con sus ojos de color cielo intenso y acompañada a su vez de la mano de la persona más especial en su vida.

La misma persona que se encuentra en ese instante con alguien más.

Y Anna se dice que debería estar bien, que él no es nada suyo, que en realidad sólo son amigos cercanos y que podría, simplemente, estar cerca de cualquier otra persona. Y de hecho está bien, pero—

Es que, en realidad, no está bien. Porque de alguna forma ella le quiere más de lo que debería y él, con su elegante vestimenta y sus ojos que combinan con su cabello —de roja, roja, roja sangre, como la que ve todos los días, como la que intenta no desperdiciar—, quien de cierta manera extraña le ha cautivado, con su sonrisa altanera pero dulce (para ella) y sus melodías con tintes de una bondad y amor por la misma música, por la misma vida incluso (como ella).

Y ha sido ingenua y pensado tanto que algún día ellos—

Y es cuando Nat besa a esa otra persona, quizá en el rostro, quizá en los labios, quizá en el alma o en su existencia entera, demostrando que le aprecia, que le quiere incluso más que a la niña que se parece a una muñeca de porcelana —o de trapo—. La cual ahora tiene su corazoncito estallando y podría eso significar algo malo para su frágil salud, lo que es irónico aunque, la verdad es, es cierto que no entiende, que ya no procesa bien. No sabe con exactitud por qué su mente de niñata enamorada se ha quedado varada en _algún punto de algún lugar de alguna forma_, que en realidad nadie llegaría a comprender jamás.

(_Las galaxias quieren desbordarse de las presas de dientes de león y ella desea desvanecerse en el viento._)

Pero también tiene en cuenta que sigue viva y que es frágil como una copa de cristal (que podría hacerse polvo con un mísero soplido y eso es algo que suena macabro aunque sea verdad). Así que da vuelta de golpe, y aún se encuentre luciendo los tacones tan elegantes, esos que se ha obligado a soportar por personas que no conoce, se echa a correr entre la multitud de seres lejanos que no pueden observar a la niña desamparada y con el corazón destrozado en pedacitos cortantes. Y ella sola se busca desesperadamente una salida de ese lugar, algo que la sacara totalmente de ahí, de ese laberinto tortuoso de emociones que gritan por huir de su cabecita inocente.

Y las lágrimas ya no pueden retenerte más y se deslizan como las traidoras que son, empapan su rostro de ángel teñido en rosa y amargura, sacan a su vez el poco maquillaje que se había puesto sólo para esa ocasión y sólo para aquel joven que—

Ah... Ni siquiera era necesario pensar en eso. Sería más patético que los tacones.

(_No es que sea culpa de él, porque había que tener en cuenta que los hombres son ciegos en cuanto a detalles y Nat en especial no la veía de la manera que alguna vez imaginó._)

Acelera un poco más el paso. Los talones se le raspan un poco e ignora la sensación agria en su lengua. Choca y se disculpa enseguida ante todos esos invitados. Pero en realidad no le importa el daño que está causando y las copas de vino tinto rotas en el suelo, porque lo único que escucha en ese momento no son los reclamos por parte de las desinteresadas y crueles personas, sino que sus oídos captan su núcleo estrujarse un poco más en su pecho, dañándola como extra, que es un traidor y todo eso (según los libros de romance fantástico), y lo sabe, pero no pensaba qué tanto llegaría a serlo.

Entonces pronto, entre medio de su huida despavorida, siente un terrible —y quizá todavía más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa, inclusive él, inclusive ella, inclusive ellos— jalón en el tobillo, y luego nota cómo su cuerpo entero es estirado por la gravedad, llevándola de destino final directamente al suelo que no estaba alfombrado. Acepta su futuro y vergonzoso camino, cerrando en tanto los ojos con fuerza.

(_Y no es que ella pueda volverse invisible haciendo algo como eso, sabes._)

Pero en vez de llegar al piso choca la cara contra algo un tanto suave, y tras unos segundos de haber salido un poco de su trance gracias al que sería su impacto predestinado (y evitado, milagrosamente), logra notar que ha chocado contra una persona.

(_Ah... Desea que la tierra se la trague, no importa si es en partes, sólo quiere desaparecer._)

Temerosa y temblando cual cachorrito friolento, alza la mirada con lentitud hacia el ente que tiene pegado.

Lo primero que logra ver son unos casi congelados orbes color plata oscura, quizá como carbón —quizá como unos preciosos agujeros negros, solitarios en una galaxia gigantesca—. Es un color que diría que describe su situación actual, claro, quitando el hecho de que el negro es elegante y la elegancia en ella se estaba muriendo de a golpes por su torpeza universal. Es un milagro también, piensa por un instante, lograr ver ambos orbes oscuros puesto que un largo mechón cubre uno de ellos. Y su cabello también es de ese tono.

(_Ahora que lo nota, ¿acaso ese chico no estaba todo de negro?_)

Quiere disculparse y salir corriendo. O solamente salir corriendo. Al menos, antes de recibir algún tipo de reclamo por invadir el espacio personal de un completo desconocido.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Pero esa pregunta ha salido tan suave e informal (como si hubiese hablado con un amigo, con alguien cercano, quizá su familia) que cree querer volver a llorar, posiblemente esta vez sin remordimientos, aunque con ello se viese incluso más infantil y patética —ya es patética, de todas maneras.

Y más lágrimas se acumulan en sus orbitas de cielo eterno. Se escurren y huyen y manchan aún más su cara dibujada en tristeza sin sentido y demasiadas penas inútiles. Está a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo al suelo para no levantarse más y llorar ahí mismo —y gritar que ya no puede soportar tanta desesperación.

Pero el desconocido joven le sujeta cuando sus rodillas flaquean. Sus manos se mantienen en sus brazos y su cintura, cree ver preocupación en su rostro masculino, pero no puede descifrarlo bien debido al agua salada en su visión.

Ese acto hace que ya no quiere continuar y confíe en el barranco que le asegura la calma.

—Sácame de aquí... —pide en un murmullo. No le mira a la cara, no alza la vista más—. Por favor... sácame de aquí...

(_Su alma sigue quemándose. Él puede notar eso._)

El muchacho rápidamente llega a entender la situación en la que se encuentra, y sin decir una sola palabra más que un bufido de posible queja, la ayuda a caminar. Ambos se abren paso en silencio entre la multitud que los rodea.

* * *

—Te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella no responde inmediatamente a pesar de que el tono utilizado lo demandara, y simplemente sigue con su mirada al suelo. De manera inocente se soba un poco la nariz, sintiendo que ésta moqueaba como casi nunca, claramente, quitando las veces que se había enfermado de gripe— _pero quién demonios cuenta cuántas veces se ha engripado._

_«¿Te parece realmente que estoy bien?» _piensa lastimera, pero no se lo va a decir. Él no merecía más molestosas muestras infantiles de su parte, y no era culpable de su corazón roto. Aquel extraño no había hecho nada, y es más, incluso la había sacado de ahí, de estar entre toda esa gente murmuradora.

Por eso ahora estaban en ese alto balcón, acomodados cerca de una banca solitaria, y bajo el cielo nocturno y estrellado de la ciudad. Ella con el vestido azul algo arrugado, y los ojos y mejillas enrojecidos. Él de pie enfrente suyo, mirándole en completo silencio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y una expresión severa, como el de un padre estricto (o una madre preocupada, _quién sabe_).

Pero de pronto el joven suspira, alejándose un paso y desviando la vista.

—Si no quieres contestar...

Anna traga pesado. El nudo sigue allí, pero ella no desea ser más grosera.

—No es que no quiera, es que no sé... qué decir —sincera con amargura y la voz algo ronca. No se atreve a levantar la cabeza en ningún momento—. Y... lo siento, es que no estoy muy bien ahora mismo. Acabo de ver cómo mi mejor amigo se estaba divirtiendo mucho con otra persona que no conozco, y... —vuelve a tragar, y sus orejas enrojecen, sintiéndose cohibida por completo—. No sé por qué te estoy contando esto, lo siento. —Alega, temblorosa y apenada.

El joven guarda un tortuoso silencio por un par de segundos. La chica piensa seriamente en tirarse desde ese tercer piso en el que se encuentran.

Hasta que él bufa de nuevo.

—Bueno. Ya somos dos.

Una risa tosca le sigue a esa declaración.

Anna alza rápidamente la mirada, y su expresión denota sorpresa genuina y piezas de una curiosidad creciente.

—¿Qué? —Aventura casi con impaciencia—. ¿A ti también te rompieron el corazón? —Pregunta de la manera más directa y tonta posible. El azabache enarca una ceja (o las dos, es difícil saberlo) y sonríe extrañado. Ella se ruboriza un poco más y aparta los ojos, y está sudando como nunca, terminando por apretar la tela de su vestido a causa de los nervios—. ¡P-p-perdón! N-no quise decirlo de esa forma tan dramática. E-es que s-suelo ser algo infantil, y-y pues...

—No importa —la interrumpe, antes de que sufriera de algún tipo de ataque cardíaco con lo fuerte que latía su corazón por culpa de la vergüenza—. En realidad, diría que sí, es más o menos así —declara, llevando una mano a su nuca y mirando de reojo hacia algún lado, para no hacer contacto visual—. Aunque no es tan reciente. Esta fiesta es en realidad la serialización de la relación que va llevar de por vida la persona que amo.

La muchachita no dice nada, sólo le observa con ligera lástima pero admiración a la vez.

—¿No te afecta? —Aventura, esta vez con más suavidad. El joven observa a otro punto mucho más lejano al de ella—. ¿Lo hace? En realidad... no pareciera ser realmente así. ¿Por qué no se te nota el dolor? ¿Por qué estás aquí si-?

—Porque lo oculto, ¿de acuerdo? —La corta rápidamente, antes de que pudiera soltar alguna otra palabra que ahondara en su ser. Entonces ya le mira a la cara, con seriedad, y quizás un poco de enojo—. Porque no me gusta mostrar mi tristeza a los demás, porque odio ver a las personas preocuparse por mí, porque no soporto que intenten animarme —su voz se oía cada vez más furiosa—. No se nota, porque no me gusta preocupar a mis amigos. Y el haber rechazado su invitación a esta importante fiesta para ellos traería consigo en Emma y Norman la culpa de que me hubiesen dejado de lado, aunque no sea realmente cierto.

Anna está callada, sólo le observa.

De pronto, él borra su ceño fruncido y suspira, sonriendo un poco con altanería.

—Pero de todas formas gracias por elogiar mi voluntad.

(Entonces sucede lo increíble. Y la joven nota que el alma de él también está quemándose, sólo que desde hace mucho más tiempo.

Era asombroso darse cuenta del hecho de que siguiese en pie cuando el dolor que conllevaba era gigantesco. Y eso que ella cayó al comienzo incluso, de una manera bastante tonta y débil.)

Nota finalmente de que ha estado haciendo las cosas mal y que dejarse llevar por un dolor tan banal era algo muy estúpido de su parte. Así que se pone de pie, con las energías renovadas, que ella es una doctora y un simple corazón roto no va a hacer que caiga en desesperación una segunda vez cuando se la pasa su vida esforzando su propio cuerpo para completar su difícil vocación.

—No, gracias a usted.

(_La niña —muñeca rota— sigue ardiendo, pero ya no más de la misma manera._)

—¿Por qué? —inquiere el azabache, volviendo a su expresión aburrida.

Anna sonríe dulcemente.

—Por sacarme de entre todas esas personas.

Él no borra su cara, y mira hacia otro lado de manera disimulada.

—En realidad también es gracias a ti —declara con desdén. La rubia le dedica una mirada confusa—. Pude salir de ese horrible lugar lleno de chismosos. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que hace rato necesitaba aire fresco —ella sonríe de nuevo, agradecida. Él entonces hace una mueca burlona—. Y también es que todo fue gracias a que te lanzaste sobre mí y-

—¡Ya, entendí, ya entendí! —Lo interrumpe al notar sus hechos, furiosamente sonrojada por ello—. N-n-no necesitas recordármelo, por favor.

El muchacho ensancha un poco más su sonrisa.

—Bueno... No es como que no me haya gustado —continúa, desviando la vista, pensativo—. En realidad me pareció muy lindo el hecho de que estuvieras suplicando con lágrimas que yo te-

—¡N-n-no es lo que piensas! —Grita cada vez más roja y avergonzada—. Realmente s-sólo fue un impulso al chocar c-contra ti.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿El que te lanzaste sobre mí suplicando? —insiste de manera pícara.

—¡De verdad, no es que haya querido hacer algo malo, sabes!

—¿Lanzarte sobre un desconocido no es algo malo?

—¡No lo pensé! ¡No estaba razonando en ese momento! ¡LO SIENTO!

El joven chico entonces se ríe a carcajadas. Anna hace un puchero, un poco ofendida, pero no tarda mucho en reír también, aunque de manera tan suave que contrasta completamente con su reciente compañero.

—Soy Ray, por cierto —se presenta finalmente, una vez ya ha dejado de burlarse de la pobre jovencita despechada—. No diría que es realmente un enorme placer conocerte, pero...

La mirada ofendida que le lanza ella le hace volver a reírse, aunque más ligeramente. Esta vez no se está burlando.

—Era broma. ¿Tú eres...?

—Mi nombre es Anne Liss-

—Por favor —la detiene rápidamente, alzando ambas manos enfrente suyo. Anna queda aturdida por lo que acaba de hacer—, sólo dime tu nombre de pila. No es necesaria una formalidad tan molesta.

La rubia está dispuesta a decirle que eso sería muy irrespetuoso de su parte. Pero luego recuerda que ya ha sido demasiado irrespetuosa con él al pedirle entre lágrimas que la ayudara a salir de la fiesta. Vuelve a sonrojarse levemente por eso y sonríe apenada.

—Soy Anna. Un placer, Ray.

Se estrechan las manos como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, sin nada formal, sin etiqueta de realeza —a la que ella pertenece— o educación de calidad (que él tiene). Y solamente son ellos y sus sonrisas sin miedo, quebradas un poco y reparadas con algo parecido a una bandita de aceptación a su derrota. Ray nota que ella sigue en pedazos así que no dice una sola palabra al respecto. Anna ve que él se esconde tras una coraza porque sigue siendo un niño herido, pero no se atreve a acercarse por miedo a asustarle más —al menos por ahora.

(_Sus almas apagan sus llamas de a poco._)

* * *

_¿fin?_

* * *

_**Bonus**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¿Por qué tanto negro?

Ray gira la cabeza, volviendo a mirarla a ella y no a la fría noche estrellada. Debe admitir que no esperaba que volviese a hablar por lo que quedara de tiempo, estando ambos allí, aún en ese balcón.

Solos.

(_Ah... De pronto quiere volver a la fastidiosa fiesta._)

De verdad y siendo sincero, es que en realidad no se imaginaba terminar hablando con alguna chica esa noche, porque él era más bien algo así como retraído. Odia a las personas (o no, realmente, sólo le provocan algo de repulsión), y las chicas jóvenes tendían a ser algo un poco más incomprensible que una persona común, que un muchacho de su edad, por ejemplo. Él era simple, de gustos simples —gustos como el fuego—. Y Anna no parecía simple para nada.

Sólo había que verle el vestido. ¡Parecía una genuina princesa de algún cuento de hadas!

(_Su cuento de hadas se había roto en el momento en que su príncipe jamás le correspondió, por cierto._)

Pero volviendo a la realidad...

Solamente suspira y mira hacia el frente, recostándose en el respaldo del canapé un poco más.

—Creí que la fiesta se trataba de un funeral.

Se forma silencio.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Anna parpadea un poco.

—¿Qué? —suelta, casi incrédula.

Él vuelve a suspirar, y cruza sus brazos.

—No me mires así —gruñe—. Sabes que hace poco murió la duquesa Reglavalima, que era algo así como la tía malvada de Norman. Pensé que él haría una fiesta junto con su padre por ese hecho.

—Oh... —murmura, poniendo una mano en su boca, evitando así soltar una carcajada y de paso disimular su sonrisa.

—No pensé que en realidad anunciaría su compromiso con Emma. —Agrega, un poco más desanimado que antes.

La jovencita entonces puede entender realmente la situación del nuevo amigo que tiene a su lado.

—Ustedes tres eran amigos...

—Sí, lo éramos. O, más bien, sí... seguimos siéndolo... Eso espero.

—Y... —Anna juega un poco con sus dedos buscando las palabras correctas para no sonar brusca o insensible—. Ah... Tú te enamoraste también...

—Un poco —aclara, incómodo—. Ellos se merecen más.

—Es lindo ver que decidiste dejarla ir porque la querías en serio.

—¿Dejarla ir? —Repite, viéndole de reojo. La rubia no comprende su expresión, y él sonríe divertido—. ¿Crees que es Emma de quien estaba enamorado?

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

La chica ahora tiene una expresión en blanco.

—... ¿Eh?

Y Ray entonces vuelve a reírse.

—Debiste ver tu cara. —Señala entre risas.

Anna vuelve a enrojecer y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Eso hace que el azabache deje abruptamente de carcajearse y se muestre preocupado y culpable.

—¡Lo siento! No era mi intención hacerte sentir más mal... o... bueno, tal vez sí.

Anna llora más fuertemente entonces, como una niña chiquita que deja salir toda su frustración a través de sus hipidos y las lágrimas infinitas.

(_Ray quiere meterse un tiro con la pistola de su tío Yūgo._)

Su madre lo mataría si supiera que hizo llorar a una chica.

—No llores, en serio...

Suspira largamente, rindiéndose, y entonces le abraza para calmarla. La rubia se deja ser y se aferra a él, ocultando su cara en la camisa negra.

—Oye... Estás exagerando un poco, ¿no crees? Sólo estaba bromeando, no me gusta Norman. Perdón por jugar con tus sentimientos.

La joven se obliga de nuevo a callar su dolor y se limpia la cara con la ropa ajena, como si fuese su pañuelo personal (y no es que a Ray le importe realmente ese desagradable hecho, de todas maneras), y se aparta para intentar fingir la fortaleza que no tiene. Y ella quiere creer, en serio, que esta vez puede mejorar sin caer de manera tan estúpida.

—Lo del funeral también era una broma, ¿verdad? —ríe, alegre.

—Me descubriste —afirma rendido—. Pero no hacía falta dejarte en claro tan rápido mi color favorito.

Y Anna está feliz, feliz, feliz, tanto que se le escapan las dichas por los labios de pétalos de rosas inmaculadas y sus dedos de papel se enredan en sus trenzas de maíz como un acto involuntario, como una costumbre de una niñez cargada de primaveras hechas de arcoíris. Él piensa un poco, por un momento, que los sonidos que suelta su linda boca de perfecta damisela y princesa de torre de cristal son melodías muy hermosas.

(_Y de pronto nota un sentir un algo cálido en el pecho cuando la ve de esa manera._)

—Eres increíble, Ray.

Y... y él sólo le asiente con la cabeza —mientras su corazón late fuerte y hay calor en sus mejillas, las manos le sudan en nervios juveniles y piensa que.

Piensa que la niña es muy linda bajo la escasa luz de la noche.

(_Nat debía ser un idiota por no notarlo, pero no es que se queje por ello. Incluso lo agradecía, ¡ja!_)

_fin._


End file.
